The Charming You
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: Dio yang rajin akan menghadapi Kai yang pemalas. Akan jadi bagaimana mereka? KaiDo / KaiSoo, slight SuDo.


Di sebuah kampus ternama di kota Seoul, di sebuah ruangan, para mahasiswa sudah menunggu dengan resah sambil mencuri-curi lirik ke jam dinding. Menunggu hingga jarum jam berhenti tepat di pukul 3.00. Dosen yang sudah selama dua jam lebih berdiri di podium, terlihat masih asyik. Tidak menyadari mahasiswanya yang sudah merasa jengah semua.

Ketika jarum berhenti tepat di jam 3, sang dosen melirik sebentar, lalu memandang mahasiswanya kembali.

"Sebelum saya akhiri matakuliah ini, saya akan memberikan kalian tugas kelompok. Perwakilan setiap kelompok akan mengambil kertas yang berisi nomor. Nomor itu akan menjadi urutan untuk mempresentasekan hasil tugas ke depan. Nomornya juga akan menjadi pilihan bab berapa dalam buku yang akan menjadi tugas kalian,".

Mendengar kata tugas, segala rasa bermunculan di dalam diri para mahasiswa. Ada yang semangat dan ada yang mengeluh. Kalau dulu saat duduk di bangku sekolah mereka membenci PR. Maka sekarang mereka membenci yang namanya tugas. Tapi itu adalah resiko yang harus diterima sebagai mahasiswa.

Karenanya terbentuklah kelompok yang berisikan Suho, Dio, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Chen. Tapi karena harus berisikan enam dalam satu kelompok, dengan terpaksa mereka menerima Kai, mahasiswa yang pemalas, jarang masuk kelas dan tampak ogah-ogahan saat belajar. Dio yang memiliki sifat rajin menjadi risau pada nasib kelompok mereka.

"Suho, kenapa kau membiarkan Kai masuk ke kelompok kita?" keluh Dio kepada Suho yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelompok.

"Kita kan kekurangan anggota,".

"Tapi aku cemas dia akan mengacaukan hasil kerja kelompok kita. Kau tau kan dia seperti itu,". Dio tidak menjelaskan maksudnya tapi Suho mengerti.

"Tidak apa-apa Dio. Aku kenal Kai. Dia orangnya baik dan supel. Dia tidak akan mengacaukan kita,".

Dio langsung percaya. Suho itu pintar, dewasa dan bertanggung jawab. Dio menaruh kepercayaan pada Suho yang memang selalu memancarkan sosok pemimpin dalam dirinya.

Para ketua kelompok mengambil urutan nomor. Kelompok Suho mendapat nomor 2. Itu berarti hanya dua minggu waktu mereka untuk menyiapkan satu bab. Dua minggu adalah waktu yang cepat dan singkat.

"Melihat jadwal kuliah kita yang padat, bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan di akhir pekan saja? Jumat kita libur dan Sabtu kita hanya kuliah sebentar. Bagaimana?" usui Suho.

"Dimana kita akan mengerjakannya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Di kampus saja," usul Dio.

"Baiklah," terima Kai. Berarti sudah sepakat akan mengerjakan di kampus. Semuanya tau Kai yang paling susah diantara mereka.

...

Disinilah kelompok Suho berada, bersender pada dinding dan duduk di lantai keramik. Di depan mereka terpapar taman kampus yang indah terawat dan berwarna hijau. Angin sejuk menemani mereka berlima yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Kenapa hanya berlima? Jawabannya tentu karena Kai tidak ada diantara mereka.

"Dimana Kai?" tanya Dio sedikit emosi. Kerisauannya kemaren terbukti.

"Katanya sebentar lagi datang," jawab Suho sambil terus mengetik pada notebooknya.

"Kita sudah dua jam mengerjakan tugas! Kenapa sih dia seperti itu?" Dio kesal.

Yang lain hanya diam mendengarkan kekesalan Dio. Yang lain sudah memaklumi sifat Kai. Dio sebenarnya bukan orang yang mudah marah. Melainkan Dio sangat perhatian dan pengertian sama semua orang. Dio kesal kepada Kai karena dia menganggap ini tidak adil bagi anggota lainnya. Ayolah hari ini seharusnya mereka libur. Tapi semuanya rela meninggalkan kasur di kamar mereka dan datang ke kampus demi tugas. Kenapa anak sebiji itu tidak?

"Ah itu dia datang!" seru Chen.

Dio merebut laptop Suho sambil berkata "Biar aku yang ketik," alasan agar dirinya tidak menyemprot Kai.

"Maaf aku telat,".

Semuanya kecuali Dio melihat Kai yang datang sambil membawa es capuccino dengan santainya. Kai duduk di hadapan mereka semua lalu memainkan smartphonenya.

"Kai, hapemu ada internetnya kan? Ada tugas yang harus kita cari di internet,".

Kai menyerahkan smartphonenya pada Suho yang lalu dibantu Chen mencari bahan di internet. Dio mengetik dengan Sehun disampingnya memastikan ketikan Dio tidak salah hurufnya. Baekhyun bernyanyi untuk menghibur semuanya.

"Apa tugasnya sudah siap?" tanya Kai yang merasa bosan.

"Belum, masih banyak Kai" jawab Dio sambil terus mengetik.

Kai menghela napas. Dia mengambil buku dan membacanya tanpa mengerti apa yang sedang dibacanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Kai mencampak pelan buku ke lantai.

"Dio, minta notebooknya. Ada yang mau diketik,".

Dio menyerahkan dengan berat hati. Baekhyun mengajak Dio mengobrol tentang musik yang mereka berdua sukai, untuk mengalihkan kekesalan Dio. Dio langsung membalas dengan senang hati. Kai mendengarkan perbincangan keduanya.

"Kalian membicarakan musik yang sudah ketinggalan zaman," cibir Kai.

"Terserah kami mau suka musik apa!" balas Baekhyun.

"Tapi itu sudah kuno! Musik yang lagi trend dong!" Kai nggak mau kalah.

"Kesukaan orang-orang kan berbeda!" balas Baekhyun lagi. Terpancar tatapan sengit diantara mereka.

Dio tidak mau ambil pusing. Dio menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun.

"Kau ngantuk? Udah tidur saja,".

Dio membuang sebal penglihatannya dari Kai. Baekhyun dan Dio ngomong lagi tentang musik kesukaan mereka. Sehun tampak mulai tertarik dengan obrolan keduanya. Kai menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding, tepat di sebelah Dio.

"Ah~, harinya panas. Bagaimana aku pulang kalau begini?". Kai memperhatikan cemas kepada kulitnya yang memang kecoklatan.

Barulah Dio melihat jelas kepada Kai. Kai menggunakan kemeja yang lengannya digulung hingga ke siku. Sebenarnya Dio ingin marah karena Kai sudah memikirkan ingin pulang. Tapi Dio tidak mau marah kepada orang yang rasanya masih asing.

"Kau tinggal membuka lipatan kemejamu. Menutupinya hingga telapak tangan," jawab Dio yang mulai berpikir Kai itu bodoh.

"Tidak mau. Tidak keren kalau begitu,".

Benar-benar Kai bodoh. Dio tidak mau meladeni orang keras kepala seperti dia. Bikin emosi saja.

...

Suho, Chen dan Sehun duduk di depan, sedangkan Dio dan Baekhyun duduk di belakang mereka. Dosen masuk dan langsung berjalan ke podium. Kai tiba-tiba masuk dan duduk di sebelah Dio. Hari ini ada kelompok yang akan mempresentasekan hasil tugas mereka dalam matakuliah yang lain.

"Apa kita akan seperti itu?" tanya Kai dengan berbisik.

Kai menunjuk pada kelompok yang berbicara di depan. Meja dengan proyektor mengarah cahayanya pada papan tulis guna menampilkan hasil tugas mereka dalam notebook.

Dio mengarahkan wajahnya pada Kai. "Iya,". Apa anak ini tidak pernah presentase?

"Siapa yang akan jadi moderator,".

"Suho,".

Kai manggut-manggut. Dia terus memperhatikan ke depan.

"Aku tidak suka pada cewek itu,".

Dio melihat ke arah mana jari telunjuk Kai. Dio mengenal gadis yang dimaksud Kai.

"Dia egois. Kemarin saat aku mau copy tugas, dia mendorongku, lalu langsung memasukkan flashdisk miliknya".

Dio tau gadis itu memang egois. Dio mengenal gadis itu dengan cukup baik. "Dia memang begitu,".

"Cewek egois. Pergi saja ke laut sana!".

Dio hanya tersenyum mendengar cibiran Kai. Selanjutnya sepanjang jam kuliah Dio penuh dengan keluhan Kai mengenai banyak hal. Mengenai dirinya, kelompok di depan, dosen dan bermacam lainnya. Dio yang dasarnya punya sifat pengertian, mendengarkan semua obrolan tak penting Kai, dan mengabaikan kelompok di depan.

...

"Dimana lagi dia sekarang?" desis Dio.

"Entahlah. Hapenya tidak aktif," jawab Suho.

"Kenapa dia begitu?!".

Dio emosi. Dirinya capek dan lelah karena dua hari berturut harus menghabiskan waktu di kampus. Mengerjakan tugas yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Sabarlah Dio," pujuk Sehun yang dekat dengan Dio.

"Aku tidak sabar! Lihat saja hari Senin!".

...

Dio memaksakan dirinya bersemangat walau mukanya masih terlihat pucat. Sepulang mereka kerja kelompok kemarin, dia jatuh sakit. Tubuh Dio memang kecil dan lemah. Dia gampang sakit jika dia kecapekan.

Dio masuk ke kelasnya dan melihat Kai yang asyik memainkan smartphonenya. Dio yang sedikit pusing, menjadi emosi dan menghampirinya dengan langkah cepat.

"KAI! Kau kemana Sabtu kemarin?! Kenapa kau tidak kerja kelompok?!" semprot Dio.

Kai sedikit terkejut. "Aku tidak tau,".

"Aku nggak mau tau. Pokoknya kalau jumat nanti kau tidak kerja juga, aku tidak akan memasukkan namamu!".

Dio berjalan meninggalkan Kai. Dia tidak butuh alasan dari Kai. Sehun dan Baekhyun mendekati Dio dan menenangkannya.

...

Jumat. Mereka berlima kembali duduk di tempat mereka selama ini kerja kelompok. Dio yang tidak mau emosi karena keabsenan Kai, menyuruh semuanya untuk membahas bab milik mereka. Tidak lama Kai datang. Sebagai hukuman karena dia tidak kerja kemarin, dia disuruh mengetik inti-inti dari bab. Suho membantunya. Dio dan Baekhyun bertanding game dalam tablet milik Suho. Chen dan Sehun berbagi headset mendengarkan musik.

Dua jam kemudian Kai sudah siap mengetik. Dia terlihat stres dan rambutnya berantakan. Dio tertawa pelan dan membisikkan pada lainnya mengenai keadaan Kai.

"Aku lapar~" rajuk Kai.

Baekhyun yang berada di samping Kai meminjam smartphone Kai. "Siapa ini?".

Kai melihat ponselnya yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun. "Oh, namjachinguku,".

"Mirip denganmu. Lihatlah Dio, Sehun,".

Dio yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun, melirik ke ponsel. Begitu juga dengan Sehun.

"Mirip berarti berjodoh," ujar Sehun.

"Semoga itu benar," Kai tersenyum nakal.

"Dia manis" aku Dio.

"Jelas! Siapa dulu pacarnya!" Kai cengengesan.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Taemin,".

Baekhyun kembali memainkan ponsel Kai. Membrowsing internet mencari suatu info. Kemudian Baekhyun memperlihatkan pada Dio hasil searchingnya. Dio terkekeh. Kai melihat ke layar ponselnya dan langsung miris.

"Astaga. Musik itu lagi,".

Sehun membisikkan sesuatu pada Dio. "Lihat, dua namja disana. Mereka memperhatikan Kai terus".

Dio melirik pada dua namja yang berada di dekat mereka, lalu melirik pada Kai. Kai terkekeh.

"Apa? Aku tau mereka memperhatikanku. Hehehe. Makanya aku sengaja pura-pura kegantengan kepada mereka,".

"Hahaha," Baekhyun, Dio dan Sehun tertawa.

"Lihat yang satu itu. Bibirnya merah merekah. Pasti enak sekali menciumnya,".

Ketiganya semakin tertawa keras. Kai langsung semangat menyangkut soal beginian.

"Kalian tau, aku mau bikin anak banyak sampai membentuk kesebelasan. Hahaha,".

"Hahaha. 'Bikin'?".

"Iya! Istriku ada banyak nanti. Setahun sekali melahirkan,".

"Hahaha,".

"Yang lain nggak akan jadi cadangan. Tapi jadi suporter berjejer. Hahaha,".

"Hahaha. Nanti gimana kau kasih makan anakmu?".

"Kasih aja uang ke istri-istriku. Suruh mereka yang ngurus,".

Keempatnya gelak tertawa. Dio bangkit dari senderannya. Memegang perutnya yang kesakitan. Lama dia tertawa, Dio mulai merasa bersalah pada Suho dan Chen yang dari tadi masih sibuk mengetik. Dio bangkit dan duduk di hadapan Suho.

Dio melirik buku yang terbuka lebar di pangkuan Suho. Kebiasaan Dio, dia suka menuliskan nama dan menggambar berbagai bentuk pada bagian kosong kertas. Dio menuliskan nama Suho karena buku ini milik Suho. Lalu menggambar banyak bunga di sekitarnya.

"Lihat! Dio menembak Suho! Lihat cara dia melakukannya. Dia menggambar bunga sebagai tanda cintanya!" iseng Kai.

Yang lainnya kembali tertawa, begitu pula Suho dan Chen. Sedangkan Dio tertawa sambil menutupi mukanya yang memerah. Kelakuannya barusan memang seperti menyatakan cinta pada Suho.

"Kenapa kau menggambar bunga di bukuku Dio?". Wajah Suho tampak malu.

"Maaf Suho. Aku kebiasaan,".

Setelah lama akhirnya mereka semua terdiam. Sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masin. Kai yang berada di sebelah Dio, memperhatikan jari-jarinya. Kai mendekatkan dirinya pada Dio.

"Jariku tidak tertanyakan lagi bagian mana saja yang pernah cedera,".

"Aku kan pemain basket," jawab Kai pada Dio yang kebingungan.

"Aku pernah terluka di bagian bahu. Itu sebabnya bahuku kecil," ucap Dio.

"Seluruh tubuhku juga pernah cedera. Di kaki paling sering,".

"Bukankah berbahaya jika pernah cedera?".

"Tidak peduli. Aku cinta basket. Badanku menjadi lentur karena latihan. Aku bisa sit-up tanpa kedua kakiku ditekuk,".

Kai pun merebahkan dirinya di lantai, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa kakinya terangkat. Dio penasaran ingin mencoba. Dio merebahkan dirinya, tapi kemudian dia kesusahan mengangkat tubuhnya hingga Sehun menarik tangannya untuk bangkit. Kai tertawa melihatnya.

"Hahaha. Dio, kau seperti beruang putih kecil. Kau seharusnya masuk ke toko boneka khusus beruang,".

Entah Kai mengejek atau memuji. Tapi kata-katanya membuat Dio malu. Disamakan dengan boneka beruang yang imut? Yang benar saja.

"Aku lapar~" rajuk Kai lagi.

Kai mencoba meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Dio. Tapi Dio menggeserkan bahunya.

"Jangan menyender! Kenapa kau jadi bersandar padaku?".

Kai hanya diam dan duduk lurus kembali. Tapi lengannya bersandar pada lengan Dio.

"Ah Dio! Lihat! Mereka makan eskrim!".

Kata-kata Sehun membuat Dio melirik kepada tiga orang yang lewat sambil makan eskrim. Hari sangat panas dan Dio jadi menginginkan eskrim. Dio sangat suka eskrim.

"Sehun, temani aku beli eskrim,".

"Belikan aku. Aku lapar. Makan eskrim pun jadilah,".

Dio dan Sehun pun pergi. Mereka keliling mencari tukang eskrim yang berjualan, tapi nihil. Tidak ada satupun tukang eskrim yang dijumpai mereka.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita membeli roti di kantin saja,".

Dio kembali dengan seplastik roti di tangannya. Dio berjongkok di depan Kai dan meletakkan plastik di pangkuan Kai.

"Mana eskrimnya? Kenapa jadi roti?".

"Diamlah dan makan saja,".

"Astaga. Lihat cara dia mengatakan itu padaku, hahaha,".

Kai kelihatan merasa gemas pada Dio. Dio mengacuhkannya dan duduk kembali di hadapan Suho. Kelimanya kecuali Suho sibuk menguyah roti mereka.

"Suho, berhentilah sebentar dan makan rotinya," pujuk Dio.

"Tanggung,".

"Suapin dia Dio," Kai tersenyum nakal.

"Baiklah,". Dio pun menyuapi Suho yang langsung dapat sorakan dari semuanya.

"Kalian serasi. Seperti appa dan eoma kita berempat," ucap Sehun.

Dio terpelongo. "Yang benar saja?".

"Benar! Cocok!" timpal Chen.

Suho malu kembali. Dio mengacuhkan semuanya dan kembali menyuapi Suho hingga roti habis. Kai bangkit dan bersender pada lengan Sehun.

"Lihat, dia mau melakukan pendekatan sama dua namja itu,".

Bisikan Baekhyun membuat Dio dan Chen terkikik. Sehun tau apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Apa?" Kai tersenyum lebar melihat dirinya yang diperhatikan.

"Kau mau melakukan pendekatan?" bisik Dio.

Kai tertawa. "Haha. Aku mau bikin mereka kegeeran. Sstt.. Biarin aja,".

...

Hari sudah senja. Mereka berenam bangkit dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Kai, kau antar Dio yah. Kalian kan satu arah. Aku dengan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Sehun dengan Chen," kata Suho ketika mereka menuju parkiran.

Subaek dan Chehun sudah siap di atas motor. Ketika Kaido sudah mulai mendekat, ketiganya bergerak beriringan, kemudian berpisah di pintu utama kampus. Mereka saling melambai dan mengucapkan hati-hati.

Kai dan Dio hanya diam di atas motor. Mendadak Kai membuka helmnya dan berteriak.

"Dio! Aku lapar sekali! Kita makan dulu!".

"Eh? Tapi, aku segan pada namjachingumu,".

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita jangan makan di restoran mewah. Pilih saja restoran kecil yang kau sukai,".

Dio merasa kasihan pada Kai. Dio pun setuju dan memberitahu sebuah restoran kecil untuk tujuan Kai mengendarai motornya.

Kai dan Dio masuk ke restoran sederhana dan duduk di salah satu meja. Walaupun kecil, tapi pengunjungnya banyak dan ramai. Keduanya memesan makanan yang mereka selera.

"Ramai sekali," Kai celingak-celinguk kepada sekitarnya.

"Makanan disini enak,".

Pesanan mereka datang. Kai yang kelaparan makan dengan lahap. Membuat Dio terheran-heran. Kai yang tampan dan mempesona ternyata memiliki kebiasaan yang cukup memalukan saat makan.

"Hahaha. Kau lapar ya? Ada cabai nongol di pipimu," ejek Kai.

Dio mendelik. Ini anak nggak ada manis-manisnya, batin Dio.

"Kau pikirkan saja gigimu yang tertempel banyak cabai!".

...

Kai mengangkat malas ponselnya yang berdering. "Yeobseyo,".

"Kai, kau sudah berangkat ke kampus?".

Kai melirik jam dinding kamarnya, memastikan dia tidak salah waktu. "Belum lah. Waktu kita masih tiga jam lagi sebelum masuk kelas,".

"Maukah kau menjemput Dio?" pinta Suho diseberang telepon.

"Kenapa?".

"Dia bilang tidak enak badan. Aku melarangnya datang, tapi dia bersikeras karena kita akan kerja kelompok hari ini,".

"Mungkin dia masih tahan,".

"Minggu lalu dia sakit. Aku sudah menyuruhnya jaga kesehatan. Apakah kemarin kau mengantarnya sampai rumah?".

"Tentu,".

"Aneh. Dia tidak sampai rumah di malam hari. Kenapa dia jadi tidak enak badan?".

Kai tertegun. "Apa maksudmu Suho?".

"Hm? Kalian tidak keluyuran sampai malam kan? Kau langsung mengantarnya pulang kan? Dia tidak bisa kena angin malam,".

Bagai tersambar, Kai tersentak hebatnya. "Aku akan menjemputnya!".

...

Dio duduk lemas di tempat pemberhentian bus. Dia menguatkan dirinya untuk berangkat ke kampus walau kepalanya sedikit pusing. Bus tiba, orang-orang mulai melangkah memasuki bus. Dio memilih untuk naik terakhir.

Ketika Dio baru menaiki satu anak tangga bus, sebuah klakson berbunyi dengan kerasnya. Dio menoleh ke belakang bus, dan mendapati Kai yang menaiki penutup depan helmnya. Dio bingung, tapi dia menurunkan kakinya dan berjalan ke motor Kai. Bus berjalan pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Untung keburu," Kai menghembuskan napasnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?".

Kai menatap tajam pada Dio. "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang tidak bisa kena angin malam?! Kau jadi sakit!".

"Bagaimana kau bisa... ah, Suho pasti. Tidak parah kok. Aku masih bisa berjalan,".

"Sudahlah. Ayo bareng samaku ke kampus,".

Dio naik ke atas motor Kai. Kai mengarahkan spion kepada Dio, lalu menjalankan motornya menuju kampus. Ketika tiba di parkiran kampus, seorang teman Kai menghampiri mereka.

"Kai, kawani aku sebentar yok," ajak seseorang itu.

Dio tidak keberatan jika Kai ingin pergi. Toh mereka sudah sampai di kampus juga. Kai melirik pada Dio kemudian Kai menggeleng pada temannya tersebut.

"Lain kali saja ya. Ayok Dio,".

Kai mendorong pinggang Dio untuk berjalan. Keduanya melangkah menuju kelas mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan Dio malu bukan main. Pasalnya semua mata sedang menatap mereka. Ani, bukan mereka, tapi Kai. Yah orang mana sih yang mau mengalihkan mata mereka dari Kai yang tampan dan mempesona? Tidak ada! Dan entah apa yang dipikirkan orang melihat Kai berjalan dengan Dio yang biasa-biasa saja.

Kelas mereka masih digunakan mahasiswa lain. Kai memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai depan kelas. Dio berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau berdiri? Duduklah disini,".

Dengan ragu, Dio duduk di samping Kai. Orang-orang yang lewat menatap mereka dengan intens, kemudian berbisik-bisik. Dio menunduk guna menutupi wajahnya. Kai malah cuek tidak menyadari kelakuan orang-orang tersebut.

...

Mereka berenam pulang saat senja mulai menghampiri. Hari akan gelap dalam berpuluh menit kemudian. Kai akan mengantar pulang Dio. Saat di parkiran, seorang teman Kai lainnya, berlari menghampirinya. Dio heran dengan Kai yang memiliki banyak teman.

"Kai, kau datang ke cafe?".

"Iya, jam 8 kan?".

"Jamnya dipercepat. Kau tidak tau?".

Kai ternganga. "Benarkah?".

"Benar! Jangan sampai telat Kai! Taemin bisa marah lagi!" seru teman itu.

"Baiklah. Aku ada keperluan sebentar. Aku akan bergegas. Terima kasih infonya,".

Teman Kai pun pergi berlalu. Kai dengan terburu-buru menyiapkan motornya. Dio merasa tidak enak.

"Kai, aku bisa pulang sendirian kalau kau memang terburu-buru,".

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sedang tidak enak badan. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang,".

"Tapi aku masih bisa pulang sendiri,".

"Tidak. Kau sakit gara-gara aku. Aku akan mengantarmu,".

Dio terdiam. Ternyata itu alasan Kai sedikit terlihat seperti menjaganya seharian. Kai merasa bertanggung jawab karena membuat Dio pulang malam hari kemarin.

"Naiklah,".

Dio naik ke atas motor Kai. "Kai. Ini bukan salahmu. Aku kira aku bisa tahan sedikit kemarin. Aku tidak tau kalau aku selemah itu. Maaf Kai,".

Kai mengerang. "Aissh... kenapa jadi kau yang minta maaf? Sudah. Diamlah. Pegangan pada apapun yang bisa kau pegang. Aku akan ngebut. Kau bisa kan dibawa ngebut?"

"Iya,".

"Baiklah,". Kai pun menancapkan gas dan melesat pergi dengan kilatnya.

...

Hari ini hari dimana kelompok Suho cs akan mempresentasekan hasil tugas mereka. Tidak sia-sia mereka bekerja selama beberapa hari. Hasil yang mereka sampaikan sangat maksimal. Sang Dosen tampak puas melihat mereka. Padahal dibelakang Kai terus saja berbicara dengan suara pelan kepada semuanya ketika dosen tidak melihat mereka.

"Boleh aku minta kertasnya?".

"Eh?" Dio mendekatkan dirinya pada Kai. Dio tidak mendengar suara Kai.

"Kenapa kau jadi mendekat? Aku hanya minta kertas,".

Shit! Dio menghentakkan kaki sambil memberikan kertas yang dipegangnya pada Kai. Dio memalingkan wajahnya, melihat Suho yang sedang menjawab pertanyaan.

...

Bisa dipastikan setelah kelompok mereka selesai dengan tugas mereka, maka berakhirlah hubungan mereka dengan Kai. Kai tidak pernah lagi duduk diantara mereka berlima. Kai malah kadang datang kadang tidak ke kampus. Kadang dia datang saat dosen baru masuk. Kai berjalan dibelakang dosen dan dia mengambil tempat duduk di depan agar dosen tidak tau dia baru masuk.

Ketika dia datang saat dosen sudah masuk, dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu. Mengamati ke dalam kelas sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Dia melihat ke semua orang yang berlawanan mata dengannya. Kemudian dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Dio tidak heran hal ini akan terjadi. Dio tidak mau ambil pusing memikirkan kelakuan Kai yang tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi dengan dirinya. Dio kembali pada kebiasaannya. Menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Sampai saat Dio akan melihat jam di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul 5.00, baru dia akan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Dio bersiap untuk berjalan pulang. Sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang. Membuatnya menoleh.

"Dio... aku kangen pada restoran kecil itu,". Kai berdiri di belakang Dio sambil tersenyum nakal.

...

Maka disinilah keduanya kembali berada. Di restoran sederhana yang beberapa minggu lalu didatangi oleh Kai dan Dio.

"Kenapa kau jarang kuliah sekarang?".

"Kau memperhatikanku?" tanya Kai dengan nakal.

"Tidak!,". Kai menunjukkan mimik emosi pada wajahnya.

Kai menghela napas. "Ada urusan,".

Jawab Kai dengan singkat jelas dan padat. Dio tidak berniat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Mereka melanjutkan makan untuk melupakan kesengganan singkat diantara mereka.

"Astaga. Lihatlah kau makan seperti anak kecil. Disekitar mulutmu penuh dengan bekas-bekas bumbu. Bahkan di pipimu".

Kai mengambil tisu dan mengilap mulutnya. "Aku tidak bisa bersihkan di pipiku. Bisa kau bersihkan?".

Dio mengambil tisu dan membersihkan pipi Kai. Kai menatap Dio saat dia melakukan kegiatan yang diminta oleh Kai. Dio menyadari tatapan Kai. Dio segera menarik jauh tangannya.

"Kalau Taemin melihatku begitu, dia akan memarahiku. Katanya cara makanku memalukan. Jadi aku makan dengan pelan-pelan," kata Kai sambil menerawang makanannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan dia?" tanya Dio.

Dia teringat akan perkataan teman Kai lampau hari saat di parkiran. Taemin akan marah jika Kai telat lagi. Apa saat itu Kai telat? Pertanyaan itu terbesit dalam hati Dio. Dio ingin bertanya, tapi dia tau itu percuma. Karena Kai memasang senyum masamnya sambil mendengus. Pertanda dia tidak mau membahas hubungannya dengan Taemin.

Hari sudah malam ketika mereka keluar dari restoran. Kai duduk di atas motor dan menghidupkan mesinnya. Dia mengambil jaketnya dari dalam tas, memberikannya pada Dio.

"Pakai ini. Aku tidak mau kau masuk angin karena kaos lengan pendekmu itu,".

Dio menurut dan memakai jaket itu kepada tubuhnya. Merapatkan jaket yang kebesaran pada tubuhnya. Kai tiba-tiba menariknya mendekat, lalu memasang satu-persatu kancing pada jaket. Alasan Dio yang memilih hanya merapatkan karena dia malas memasang kancing. Kai menyadarinya dan memutuskan untuk melakukannya demi Dio.

...

Mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah Dio. Dio turun dan melepaskan kancing pada jaket. Kai memperhatikan kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan Dio dari atas kereta.

"Apakah kau menyukai Suho?".

Dio terus membuka kancing. "Tidak. Kenapa kau mengira begitu?".

"Kau terlihat begitu. Kau sangat perhatian padanya,".

"Begitukah? Aku kira aku perhatian pada semua orang,".

"Kau tidak perhatian padaku,".

Dio menatap Kai. "Semua orang yang kumaksud adalah semua orang yang kusayangi,".

"Maksudmu kau tidak menyayangiku?".

"Tidak ada perasaan spesial,".

Dio menyerahkan jaket kembali pada empunya. Dio melambai tangan singkat pada Kai.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Kai. Hati-hati di jalan,".

Dio berjalan mendekati pagar rumahnya.

"Tapi.. aku rasa aku menyukaimu,".

Kata-kata itu berhasil lolos dari bibir Kai. Kata-kata yang sudah lama tertanam di dalam hati Kai. Kata-kata yang mulai muncul ketika Dio pertama kali menunjukkan perhatiannya. Mengenai lengan baju. Sebuah hal kecil yang membuat badai kecil terjadi dalam hati Kai. Mengusik ketenangan hatinya.

Dio mendengar ucapan Kai dengan jelas. Dio berbalik dan terperanjat mendapati Kai yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan maknanya. Lega, sedih, senang, takut, ada dalam pancaran mata Kai. Dio merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras. Aneh. Sebelumnya Dio sempat mengira jantungnya itu tidak berfungsi dengan baik karena langka sekali jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti ini.

Apa ini cinta?

…

Ini tamat atau bagaimana yah? Hehehe.

Ini FF memang terkesan sangat buru-buru. Namanya juga One Shoot.

Bagi para pembaca, Hana mengucapkan terima kasih banyak atas review kalian. Terima kasih juga sudah mau membaca FF Hana. Silahkan jika ingin bertanya, kritik, saran dan apa aja yang mau kalian katakan. Aku akan jawab pertanyaan kalian jika kalian bertanya. Jika kalian memberikan kritik aku akan terima dan mengintrospeksi. Jika kalian memberikan saran aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Mau cerita juga boleh. Tenang saja, sudah kubilang aku orang yang sangat sabar hehehe

*Wish you have a happy life everyday

Karena Hana bersyukur selalu bisa tertawa setiap harinya.


End file.
